The present invention relates to semiconductors, and more particularly, to transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor chips are widely employed in various applications such as radio frequency identification (RFID) apparatuses, RFID tags, electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags, sensing devices, etc. These semiconductor chips may be manufactured with a low cost to reduce prices of products that rely thereon.
Further, the semiconductor chip may include thin film transistors having a high cut-off frequency for a proper operation of the semiconductor chip. For example, the semiconductor chip may make contact with a reader to read various information stored in the semiconductor chip. However, a current semiconductor chips may not include thin film transistors having a desired high cut-off frequency with a low manufacturing cost.